


Bad grades suck

by Laila_2802



Series: Tommy's (really not good) college life [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author venting, I can't tag please help, I couldnt contain myself, I was frustrated, Rated T got swearing, don't worry it's nothing bad, maybe? - Freeform, not happy ending but it's not bad either, only like two words, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Tommy gets a bad grade and feels terrible because of it.-------This part of the series with specific family dynamics. In this it actually is mentioned so I recommend you readthisto avoid any possible confusion.
Series: Tommy's (really not good) college life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057793
Kudos: 14





	Bad grades suck

**Author's Note:**

> So I got my Biology test back and almost cried out of frustration.  
> I hate my teachers, the school and life in general right now but that's okay. 
> 
> I thought about giving this a different ending but I wanted to write how I felt and that wasn't very happy, so sorry for that. 
> 
> Here, enjoy :)

There you work your ass off to remember even a little bit of the stuff you learned and punch your brain to mush while writing your answers and then your teacher tell you in the most disappointed voice that you basically fucked up. 

So yeah Tommy didn't study, sue him. It not his strong suit, he sucks at it. It's just that he never quite gets it write. He never learned how to study its not his fault and he's always been told that "either you know it or you don't", he lived by that and it always worked it's not his fault that school decided to fuck him over. 

Shortly before Christmas break he had an exam he had to take, of course he didn't really study but he wanted to do good in that exam, he fucked up enough, so he looked at his papers the night before, the only form of studying he knows how to do.  
Yeah he struggled a bit while he wrote down his answers and he killed his last few brain cells to come up with stuff to write. But overall he thought he did well. If not that than at least alright. 

He wasn't thrilled when his teacher wrote him to come in the Video Chat to discuss his grade but he had to do it so he logged on and there was his teacher already giving him that weird look. And then than motherfucker goes through all tasks and tells him what he did wrong, in detail. His overall problem is that he never writes enough or detailed enough and his teacher doesn't let any opportunity slide to let him know that.  
"I never just assume a student didn't study." he said, that bitch could just say that he thinks Tommy is bad at school. Not need to believe so passive about it, Tommy knows thank you very much.

So no Tommy isn't in the best mood and his father just standing there isn't helping, Tommy knows his father just wants to help him but he's pissed and no one should try to talk to him right now. His frustration will go away in an hour or so and then he can tell his dad what happened.  
It's just so frustrating that he keeps getting bad grades while knowing he not only needs better ones but also knowing that he can do better. It drives frustrated tears in his eyes.  
And if his teacher says even the littlest thing about the homework he has to send in in a few minutes, Tommy's going to murder someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoyed that.  
> And yes my teacher actually said that and did what the teacher here did.


End file.
